Semiconductor devices are commonly found in modern electronic products. Semiconductor devices perform a wide range of functions such as signal processing, high-speed calculations, transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals, controlling electronic devices, photo-electric, and creating visual images for television displays. Semiconductor devices are found in the fields of communications, power conversion, networks, computers, entertainment, and consumer products. Semiconductor devices are also found in military applications, aviation, automotive, industrial controllers, and office equipment.
Semiconductor devices, particularly in high frequency applications such as radio frequency (RF) wireless communications, often contain one or more integrated passive devices (IPDs) to perform necessary electrical functions. The IPDs are susceptible to electromagnetic interference (EMI), radio frequency interference (RFI), harmonic distortion, or other inter-device interference, such as capacitive, inductive, or conductive coupling, also known as cross-talk, which can interfere with their operation. The high-speed switching of digital circuits also generate interference.
Semiconductor packages are commonly made with several active semiconductor components, discrete passive components, and integrated passive devices (IPDs) disposed together into a single-package system, also known as a system-in-package (SiP). The SiP offers higher density and enhanced electrical functionality relative to traditional semiconductor packaging. Within the SiP, the active and passive components are mounted to a first substrate for structural support and electrical interconnect. A second substrate disposed adjacent to the semiconductor die provides vertical electrical interconnect. There is typically a narrow gap between the first substrate and second substrate which reduces the flow of encapsulant and may lead to void formation.